Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 4 (SamkinG88)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 4 is the fourth cycle of Sims Next Top Model by SamkinG88. The original premiere date was March 16, 2010. The winner will receive a contract with new agency Wilson Model Management, a cover and six-page spread in SimVogue Magazine and a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl Cosmetics. Episode Summaries I'm In Maxis First Aired: March 16, 2010 The girls arrive in the city, where they wait and are finally greeted by Mr. Jay Manuel, who takes them outside for their first challenge. They must walk up in front of a panel of judges consisting of Mr. Jay, Miss J., Milton Davidson and Rachel Lorentz and present themselves and say why they should be in the competition. Annelyse is deemed the winner, in contrary to her cockiness, which she says is merely confidence. She wins the key to their house and is immune to elimination. The models then arrive at their mansion in LA, and many girls fall in love. Tension starts when all the girls are talking about Annelyse because of her challenge win in a negative way. But first they must get to the shoot, where they bring back the beauty of Maxis clothing and hair. At panel, Sharon, Skylar and Gwendalynn are praised for their pictures, but Viktorya, AnnaBella and Kelizanne, not so much. After deliberation, AnnaBella and Viktorya land in the bottom 2, both for bad photos, but ultimately, Viktorya is saved and AnnaBella is the first girl sent packing. *'First Call-Out: '''Sharon Flavis *'Bottom Two: AnnaBella Rodriguez & Viktorya Stivarov *'Eliminated: '''AnnaBella Rodriguez *'Special Guest: 'Rachel Lorentz, Milton Davidson Not Your Bare Colours ''First Aired: May 17, 2010 The girls are brought to a shopping centre where they must pick clothing that bests suits their body types, according to Kim Kardashian. Once they are critiqued on their outfits, they are startled with a surprise runway show waiting with ten curious designers outside. Each girl must present her outfit, and the employers must decide to book them or not. The girl with the most bookings wins, Rhea, who gets to keep her outfit. When the girls return home, they are surprised by a Tyra Mail informing them they will be a having a nude photoshoot, where they willwear bright colourful make-up and pants. This relieves Kelizanne as they will not be fully nude, and she along with Kula and Rhea, excels in the photoshoot. *'First Call-Out: '''Skylar Markson *'Bottom Two: 'Savitri Bindra & Chantal Griffin *'Eliminated: 'Savitri Bindra *'Special Guest: Kim Kardashian Contestants Summaries Call-Out Order Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1 Photo Shoot:' Original Maxis Clothing and Accessories *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot:' Nude With Bright Coloured Clothing And Pants *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot: '''Beauty Shot In Garden *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot: '''Blindfolded High Fashion Cast Members Judges *Tyra Banks - Creator, Host, Photographer, Main Judge *Nigel Parker - Judge, Fashion Photographer *J. Alexander - Judge, Runway Coach *Sammy Queen - Judge, Supermodel Additional Cast *Jay Manuel - Photo Shoot Creative Director